yo le amo
by patzy-chaan
Summary: un pequeño momento... un rencuentro... tres puntos de vista muy diferentes... //espero un reviews okizz se que no es muy bueno pero dende una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Desde muy pequeño he estado solo, las personas me rechazaban como si fuera alguna especie de moustro o demonio

YO LE AMO…

PARTE UNO

NARUTO

Desde muy pequeño he estado solo, las personas me rechazaban como si fuera alguna especie de moustro o demonio. Por eso mi sueño es ser hokage y que todas esas personas me respeten.

Nunca he sido afortunado eso es verdad, pero se puede decir que sakura haruno es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, aunque de vez en cuando me golpea, o me reprende por mi actitud… se que ella me quiere, solo quisiera que sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por ella… desearía que me amara con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

Desde esa noche en que sasuke se marcho con orochimaru sakura y yo nos volvimos mas cercanos, se puede decir que busco consuelo en mi, y yo sinceramente deseaba que ella me necesitara…

Pero ella ya no es la misma que cuando teníamos doce años y yo la perseguía para invitarla a salir y ella me mandaba a volar de un golpe, para después correr tras sasuke, ahora ya no es débil, no necesita más protección después de todo no es la discípula de la godaime por nada, su manejo del chacra es sorprendente… y su fuerza que decir… es terrible… tanto que no me gustaría ser su enemigo.

Pero no todo en ella cambio su cabello sigue siendo rosa… y corto, recuerdo que una ocasión le pregunte por que no lo dejaba crecer si el pelo largo le sentaba muy bien entonces ella me miro y me dijo muy seria "el cabello largo es un estorbo para entrenar", sus ojos aun son color verde pero ya no hay ese brillo en ellos… ahora su mirada es un poco mas dura… y fría.

Su actitud es aun alegre y sonríe muy seguido… aun cuando esta cansada de su turno en el hospital o de entrenar con la godaime… lastima que esas bellas sonrisas que me detienen el corazón y me iluminan el mundo… son falsas.

Pues desde que el teme se marcho ella ya no sonríe de corazón, yo creo que ya lo olvido, o por lo menos lo intenta aunque claro lo debe de extrañar mucho… aun yo extraño discutir con el.

Yo amo a sakura haruno tanto que solo quiero que sea feliz… y se que ella me quiere también.

Por eso decidí confesarle mis sentimientos y pedirle que acepte ser mi novia, se que ella aceptara… se que me quiere.

Aunque no estoy seguro si será una buena idea del todo, al final de cuentas ella es ahora una chica fuerte y decidida dedicada solo a entrenar y a la medicina… ahora que lo pienso ya hace muchos años que no la veo llorar.

No lloro cuando sus padres murieron, no lloro cuando kakashi casi muere en una batalla y tampoco lo hizo cuando me hirieron de gravedad hace unas semanas, claro que pude ver preocupación y dolor en sus ojos en esos momentos, pero ninguna lagrima se asomo a sus ojos…

Creo que ya esta cansada de llorar… y eso es bueno por que quiere decir que ya esta decidida a ser feliz, y yo quiero ser quien la haga feliz, quiero lograr que su verdadera sonrisa aparezca en sus labios…

¡Luchare cada día por hacerla feliz!

Entonces cuando mas decidido estaba a confesarle lo que siento ella apareció frente a mi… tan o incluso mas bella que siempre

-¡¡sakura-chan!!

-naruto, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien y tu sakura… - este es el momento… y conozco el lugar perfecto… - sakura-chan me acompañarías al bosque… necesito mostrarte algo- hace una semana encontré un bellísimo lago rodeado de árboles de cerezo… sin lugar a duda si la llevo allí se sentirá feliz…

-esta bien, hoy es mi día libre… - sonrió falsamente pero aun así su sonrisa es hermosa

Caminamos hasta las puertas de la aldea charlando y riendo sin parar… pero de repente sakura se detuvo en seco mirando fijamente frente a nosotros… mire y mi cuerpo se paralizo…

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba sasuke… si era el… no importa cuanto tiempo a pasado… se que es el… sus ojos negros nos miran fijamente con una frialdad infinita, creció mucho en este tiempo… se ve mas maduro… aunque igual de serio y frió que siempre… nos miraba en silencio y entonces vi que no estaba solo una chica y dos hombres lo acompañaban…

Puede notar las heridas que todos tenían… las de la chica parecían de gravedad, sasuke tenia solo rasguños y algunos moretones…

Sakura aun estaba paralizada… pero sin mas sasuke la miro a los ojos y ella lentamente empezó a acercarse a el…

En ese momento podría incluso arrancarme los ojos para no ver a sakura caminando hacia el… y sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro…

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de el… sus ojos verdes se empañaron de lagrimas… sakura… mi sakura-chan… llorando… por sasuke… me dolía mucho verla llorar y mas por que se que el solo la va a lastimar lo mas probable es que la rechazara si ella intenta abrazarlo…

Pero mi sakura-chan continuaba caminado hacia el y de pronto se arrojo en sus brazos echa un mar de llanto… no puedo ver esto… se que sakura-chan me quiere… lo se…

Se que cuando el teme la rechace yo estaré aquí para ella… yo siempre estaré aquí para ella…

Se puede decir que siempre he sido muy desdichado… pero tuve algunos recuerdos imborrables y maravillosos… donde ella es mi sakura-chan…

A pesar de lo que yo deseaba… ella seguía aferrada a el… llorando por todo lo malo ocurrido en estos años…

Escuche a sasuke decirle "molesta, deja de llorar" sentí unas ganas enormes de golpearlo por insultarla… pero me quede petrificado al ver la sonrisa de sakura… una sonrisa que nunca había visto, llena de felicidad… de amor… de ganas de vivir… Y SUS OJOS VERDES LLENOS DE ADMIRACION, ALEGRIA Y AMOR…mi sakura-chan… no ella no es mi sakura-chan…ya no, nunca lo fue…

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escucharla decir "sasuke-kun… bienvenido a casa"… su voz dulce y melodiosa ahora seria solo para el… sus lagrimas… el seria quien la consolaría Y SERIA EN SU HOMBRO DONDE SE DESAHOGARIA, y sus sonrisas las dedicaría solo para el… lo odiaba por arrebatarme a mi sakura-chan…pero en el fondo sabia que sakura solo amaba a sasuke… fui yo quien se aferro a una ilusión,

Y si alguna esperanza me quedaba se desvaneció al ver a sasuke acariciar suavemente las mejillas de sakura secando sus lágrimas… para luego murmurar…

"Por fin… estoy en casa".

Yo la amo…mas incluso que a mi mismo… por eso deseo que sea feliz… aun y si no es conmigo, solo espero que el la cuide bien… y la haga realmente feliz… tanto como se que nunca seria a mi lado…

-- -- -- --

Notas sobre el fic:

Bueno realmente me puse a pensar en lo que se siente ver a la persona que mas amas enamorada de alguien mas… y bueno mi victima resulto ser naruto… se que es muy lindo y ustedes lo prefieren con hinata pero la verdad es que ya me estaba cansando de romperle el corazón solo a sai… y bueno rock lee no me pareció el indicado… creo que a el le falta algo de personalidad propia (parece clon de gay) bueno yo realmente no quede muy conforme siento que aun puedo agregarle algo mas… no lo se tal vez después la perspectiva de sakura y de sasuke de su rencuentro…

Notas mías:

Bueno realmente e estado ocupada y me estoy tardando mas de lo que pensaba en escribir mas fics.

Lo que pasa es que creo que paso por un lapso de falta de inspiración donde el romance simplemente no fluye… creo que una de mis lectoras tiene razón… si sufro por amor y eso influye en mi manera de ver la vida… y de escribir por eso todo termina siendo un drama… realmente espero poder volver a escribir como siempre muy pronto por favor dejen un comentario y así me sentiré mejor…

Y si quieren proponerme algún reto… lo acepto, alguna idea que tengan o que quieran que escriba yo con todo gusto la aceptare esta bien cuídense mucho los quiero

Bye!!

**O-o-O-o-… PaTzY…-o-O-o-O**


	2. Chapter 2

YO LE AMO…

**Y O L E A M O…**

**P A R T E D O S**

**S A K U R A**

**TALVEZ MI VIDA NO ES TAN DESAFORTUNADA COMO LA DE NARUTO O SASUKE… PERO AUN ASÍ HAY COSAS QUE ME CUESTA TRABAJO RECORDAR… **

**AUN PUEDO ESCUCHAR LAS VOCES DE LOS DEMÁS NIÑAS BURLANDOCE DE MÍ POR MI GRAN FRENTE… O MI CABELLO ROSA… LA VERDAD ES QUE SOLIAN SER MUY CRUELES CONMIGO… **

**HASTA QUE CONOCI A INO Y ELLA ME HIZO VER LAS COSAS DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA… ME MORSTRO QUE PODIA LLEGAR A TENER AMIGOS… ELLA FUE MI MEJOR Y UNICA AMIGA VERDADERA… ELLA ME ACEPTO CUANDO LOS DEMÁS ME RECHAZABAN… **

**PERO ENTONCES SASUKE-KUN SE CONVIRTIO EN UN OBSTACULO PARA NUESTRA AMISTAD… **

**RECUERDO QUE EN ESE TIEMPO MIENTRAS TODOS ME RECHAZABAN EL SOLO ME MIRABA DE VEZ EN CUANDO CON ALGO PARECIDO A LA TERNURA EN SUS OJOS NEGROS… EL NUNCA SE BURLO DE MI… Y POR ESO YO DESEABA SER SU AMIGA… PERO EL ERA EL CHICO MAS POPULAR… EL MAS GUAPO… ASÍ QUE ME DABA MUCHA PENA ACERCARME A EL… **

**RECUERDO EL DÍA QUE POR FIN HEBLE CON EL… UNOS NIÑOS ME ESTABN MOLESTANDO Y ME HABIAN QUITADO EL LISTON QUE INO ME REGALO… YO ESTABA LLORANDO INTENTANDO ALCANZARLO… PERO NO LO LOGRABA… MI DESESPERACION ME VENCIO Y ME TIRE AL SUELO A LLORAR… ESCUCHABA SUS RISAS… SUS BURLAS… Y DESPUÉS SILENCIO… ENTONCES SENTI COMO TOCABAN MI HOBRO… Y AL LEVANTAR LA VISTA LO VI… FRENTE A MI SASUKE UCHIHA… MIRANDOME CON CURIOSIDAD… Y ENTONCES ME DEVOLVIO MI LISTON "TEN, Y DEJA DE LLORAR", SUS PALBRAS AUNQUE BRUSCAS FUERON MAS AMABLES QUE HABÍA RESIVIDO HASTA ENTONCES… Y NO PUDE EVITAR SONREIR SINSERAMENTE…CREO QUE ESE DÍA ME ENAMORE DE EL…**

**EL TIEMPO PASO Y MI AMISTAD CON INO SE DETERIORO… HASTA TERMINAR SIENDO ENEMIGAS… LAS DOS LUCHANDO POR EL AMOR DE SASUKE… EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA ACADEMIA NOS DIVIDIERON POR EQUIPOS… MI DESTINO QUEDO MARCADO POR EL EQUIPO SIETE… NARUTO, SASUKE Y YO… UN EQUIPO, EN ESE ENTONCES YO ODIABA A NARUTO PUES EL NO PARABA DE ACOSARME INVITANDOME A SALIR… O PIDIENDOME SER SU NOVIA… ME PREGUNTO ¿NO SABIA QUE YO AMABA A SASUKE-KUN?, LA VERDAD ES QUE EN ESE TIEMPO DE NO SER POR SASUKE, QUE ME HIZO ENTENDER COMO SE SENTIA NARUTO AL ESTAR SOLO EN EL MUNDO, YO JAMAS ME HABRIA CONVERTIDO EN SU AMIGA.**

**RECONOSCO QUE NARUTO ES UN BUEN CHICO Y QUE LO QUIERO MUCHO PERO SOLO SIENTO UN CARIÑO DE HERMANOS HACIA EL… SE QUE EL SIENTE ALGO MAS… PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE YO AUN AMO A SASUKE…**

**ESA NOCHE QUE SE FUE ME JURE A MI MISMA NUNCA LLORARIA HASTA EL DÍA QUE EL VOLVIERA A CASA… SOPORTE LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES, Y CASI PIERDO A NARUTO Y KAKASHI-SENSEI HACE POCO TAMBIEN AUN ASÍ NO LLORE… HOY SOY FUERTE… **

**CONTINÚO SONRIENDO… PERO YA NO LO AGO DE CORAZÓN SOLO LO AGO PARA DISIMULAR MI DOLOR, CAMBIE MUCHO POR DENTRO Y POR FUERA TAMBIEN… MIS OJOS SE VOLVIEON MAS FRIOS… CASI TANTO COMO LOS DE SASUKE, CONSERVO MI CABELLO CORTO… RECUERDO QUE A SASUKE LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS QUE SE PREOCUPAN MAS POR SU ENTRENAMIENTO QUE POR SU PELO, ES POR ESO QUE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS ME DEDIQUE A ENTRENAR HASTA SER LA MEJOR… SOY LA SEGUNDA MEJOR DE LA ALDEA, SOLO MI MAESTRA LA GODAIME ME SUPERA… **

**ESTABA PERDIDA EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS CUANDO LA VOZ DE NARUTO ME SACO DE MI ENSOÑASION…**

**-¡¡sakura-chan!!**

**-naruto, ¿Cómo estas?- SONREI FALSAMENTE… PERO SONREI…EN ESTE TIEMPO EN QUE SASUKE NO ESTA USE A NARUTO COMO UN APOYO… LA VERDAD NECESITABA A UN BUEN AMIGO… NARUTO, EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO…**

**-BIEN Y TU SAKURA…- ME ALEGRA MUCHO VERLO ESO ES VERDAD…- SAKURA-CHAN ME ACOMPAÑARIAS AL BOSQUE QUIERO MOSTRARTE ALGO…**

**-ESTA BIEN HOY ES MI DÍA LIBRE – LE SONREI NUEVAMENTE… OJALA PUDIERA SONREIR DE VERDAD DE NUEVO…**

**CAMINAMOS HASTA LAS PUERTAS DE LA ALDEA… CHARLANDO TONTERIAS… PERO COMO SI MI CEREBRO ME JUGARA UNA BROMA… VI A SASUKE… VI A MI SASUKE-KUN… PARADO EN LAS PUERTAS… ES EL NO IMPORTA EL TIEPO LO RECONOSCO DE INMEDIATO… SU CABELLO NEGRO CON REFLEJOS AZULES, TAN ALBOROTADO COMO SIEMPRE, SUS OJOS NEGROS MIRANDONOS CON FRIALDAD… PERO EN EL FONDO UNA CHISPA DE NOSTALGIA BRILLABA EN ELLOS… SU CUERPO DELGADO, ALTO Y MUSCULOSO… AUN ES EL CHICO MAS GUAPO DEL MUNDO… UN SUEÑO…**

**ESTA HERIDO… Y ACOMPAÑADO… UNA CHICA Y UN PAR DE HOMBRES… LA MUJER PARECE HERIDA DE GRAVEDAD, LOS DEMÁS PARECEN SOLO TENER RASGUÑOS Y UNOS CUANTOS EMATOMAS… PERO SINSERAMNTE SOLO ME INTERESA SASUKE… MI SASUKE… **

**NUESTRAS MIRADAS CHOCAN Y ASÍ SE MANTIENEN SIENTO EL IMPULSO DE ABRAZARLO Y VER QUE ES REAL, QUE NO ES UN SUEÑO… QUE REALMENTE VOLVIO… QUE NO SE IRA NUNCA MAS.**

**CAMINO LENTAMENTE HASTA EL, PASO A LADO DE UN DESCONCERTADO NARUTO… PARECE TRIZTE… PERO NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE SASUKE EN ESTE MOMENTO… **

**CUANDO SOLO UNOS PASOS NOS SEPARABAN… MIS OJOS SE INUNDARON DE LAGRIMAS… PERO NO DE TRISTEZA O DOLOR… ESTAS LAGRIMAS SON DIFERENTES SON DE ALIVIO Y FELICIDAD… ME LANZE A SUS BRAZOS LLORANDO ME AFERRE A EL SINTIENDO SU CUERPO, SU AROMA Y SU CALOR… ERA REAL EL ESTABA DE VUELTA, ME AFERRABA A EL COMO SI EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ALGUIEN SE LO FUERA A LLEVAR… ENTONCES ME DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE "MOLESTA, DEJA DE LLORAR"… ES EL… EN REALIDAD ES EL… LO MIRE A LOS OJOS Y PUDE VER EN EL FONDO DE ELLOS UNA ESPECIE DE PAZ… Y NOSTALGIA… ESTABA TAN FELIZ QUE SOLO PUDE MURMURAR "SASUKE-KUN… BIENVENIDO A CASA"… ENTONCES CON SUS MANOS ACARICIO MIS MEJILLAS SECANDO MIS LAGRIMAS Y ME SUSURRO "POR FIN… ESTOY EN CASA"… **

**EL VOLVIO… EL ESTA AQUÍ… TAL VEZ NO ME DIJO QUE ME AMA PERO SUS OJOS NO MIENTEN Y EN ELLOS LO PUEDO VER, LO UEDO SENTIR EN CADA ROSE DE SUS DEDOS SE QUE PRONTO SERE FELIZ… ESTAREMOS JUNTOS... TENDREMOS HIJOS, PEQUEÑOS NIÑOS DE CABELLOS NEGRO Y OJOS VERDES, HERMOSAS PEQUÑAS DE CABELLO ROSA… **

**YO LO AMO… SOLO A EL… EL ES MI VIDA, MIS SUEÑOS Y TODO LO QUE NECESITO… MI SASUKE-KUN…**

**--O--O--O-- **

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

**COMO VERAN ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC YO LE AMO, ESTE ERA UN ONESHOR ORIGINALMENTE PERO LA IDEA ME GUSTO PARA CONTAR TAMBIEN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA… Y AQUÍ ESTA EL RESULTADO OJALA LES GUSTE TAL VEZ ARE TAMBIEN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE… NO LO SE TAL VEZ EN UN RATO LIBRE… **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**MMM… PUES COMO QUE ANDO DE MAL HUMOR EN ESTE MOMENTO… LA VERDAD ES QUE ESCRIBIR LIBRERA MIS TENCIONES Y MIS FRISTRACIONES, ASÍ QUE CADA FIC ES PRODUCTO DE ALGUNA DE MIS EMOCIONES… ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO MUCHO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE USTEDES PERO ESTOY CONFORME CON EL RESULTADO DE MI TRABAJO…**

**BUENO LOS QUIERO MIL MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **

**RECUERDEN ACEPTO DESAFIOS.**

**CUIDENCE**

**BYE!!**

**O-o-O-o-… PaTzY…-o-O-o-O**


	3. Chapter 3

YO LE AMO…

**YO LE AMO…**

**PARTE TRES**

**SASUKE**

**MI DESTINO FUE MARCADO EL DÍA DE LA MASACRE A MI CLAN, MI DESTINO FUE MATAR A MI HERMANO, SOLAMENTE LA VENGANZA… **

**NO SIEMPRE FUI COMO AHORA… SI BIEN ANTES TAMBIEN ERA UN CHICO SERIO ERA POR QUE ME MOLESTABA DE SOBREMANERA QUE LAS CHICAS ME ACOSARAN INVITAMDOME A SALIR… EN ESA EPOCA… MI META ERA SUPERAR A MI HEMANO MAYOR Y DEMOSTRARLE A MI PADRE CUAN FUERTE PODIA SER TAMBIEN… **

**RECUERDO BIEN COMO CONOCI A SAKURA… CREO QUE JAMAS OLVIDARE ESE DÍA… UNOS IDIOTAS LA MOLESTABAN… LA VI LLORAR TAN DESESPERADA POR SU PRESIADO LISTON… UN LISTON ROJO… SOLIA ATARLO A SU CABELLO… NO SE POR QUE ME ACERQUE Y ME VI OBLIGADO A GOLPEAR A UNO DE ESOS BRABUCONES… RECUPERE SU LISTON Y SE LO DI… CUANDO ME MIRO… SUS OJOS ME DEJARON HIPNOTIZADO… VERDES… LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS COMO GOTAS DE ROCIO SOBRE UNA TIERNA HOJA… HMP… LA VERDAD ELLA SIEMPRE HA SIDO HERMOSA… AUN ASÍ DISIMULE Y SOLO LE DIJE… "TOMA, Y DEJA DE LLORAR" INTENTE NO SONAR TAN FRIÓ… AUNQUE SIN ÉXITO… AUN ASÍ ELLA SONRIO… UNA HEMOSA SONRISA… TAN PURA Y LIMPIA… **

**PASO EL TIEMPO LA MASACRE DE MI CLAN ME CONVIRTIO EN UNA PERSONA OSCURA Y POCO SOCIABLE… ODIABA VER LA LASTIMA Y LA COMPACION EN LOS OJOS DE TODOS… ODIABA QUE ME TRATARAN COMO A UN POBRE DIABLO… COMO ALGUIEN DÉBIL, LA VERDAD ES QUE OLVIDE TODO SENTIMIENTO QUE NO FUERA EL ODIO O EL DESEO DE VENGANZA, MI ÚNICO INTERES POR ESA EPOCA ERA MATAR A ITACHI… VENGANZA… SOLO ESO DESEABA, SOLO ESO LLENABA MI MENTE…**

**PERO ENTONCES EL AQUIPO SIETE NACIO… EL TONTO DE NARUTO… NUNCA VOY A OLVIDAR LO BOBO QUE ERA PERO COMO MEJORBA A PASOS GIGANTES IMPULSANDOME A MEJORAR TAMBIEN, KAKASHI… EL A SIDO MI SENSEI… MI AMIGO… CASI UN PADRE PARA MI… LA VERDAD ES QUE SI ALGO EXTRAÑO ES ENTRENAR CON EL… SUS CONSTANTES RETRASOS… SUS PESIMAS EXCUSAS Y SU CARACTERISTICA PERSONALIDAD DESPISTADA… Y PERVERTIDA, PERO SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA NECESITO VER DE NUEVO ESOS OJOS VERDES… LLENOS DE VIDA, FE, AMOR Y ALEGRIA… LOS OJOS DE MI SAKURA… LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE ME ACOSABA… Y ME MOLESTABA… SI ELLA ERA MOLESTA, POR QUE SI ESTABA CERCA NO PARABA DE CUIDARLA… POR PURO INSTINTO NO PODIA DEJARLA SOLA SI SABIA QUE CORRIA PELIGRO… Y DESPUÉS VER SUS OJOS AGRADECIDOS… Y SU SONRISA, VALLA QUE EXTRAÑO MUCHO A SAKURA HARUNO…**

**PERO SOY SASUKE UCHIHA, FRIÓ Y ARROGANTE… JAMAS ADMITIRE ABIERTAMENTE NADA DE ESO… TENGO QUE MANTENER MI REPUTACION… **

**DESPUÉS DE MATAR A ITACHI Y OTROS MIEMBROS DE AKATSUKI, DECIDI VOLVER A MI ALDEA… NECESITO VER A MI SAKURA… Y SABER SI AUN ME AMA… O EL TONTO DE NARUTO LOGRO QUE ELLA LO AMARA…**

**QUIEN SABE CON TODOS ESTOS AÑOS… ELLA BIEN PODRÍA HABERME OLVIDADO… Y SI ESO FUERA VERDAD NO ME IMPORTARIA CUANTO TIEMPO O ESFUERZO ME TOMARA… ELLA ME AMARIA DE NUEVO.**

**LOS INUTILES DE HEBI TIENEN BASTANTES HERIDAS… LAS DE KARIN SON LAS MAS GRAVES… AUN ASÍ RECORRIMOS UNA GRAN DISTANCIA PARA LLEGAR A KONOHA… Y UNA VEZ EN LAS PUERTAS EL DESTINO JUGO A MI FAVOR… NARUTO Y SAKURA APARECIERON FRENTE A MI…**

**LOS OBSERVE DETENIDAMENTE INTENTANDO DISIMULAR LA NOSTALGIA QUE SENTI… PERO NO PUDE EVITAR PERDERME EN ESOS OJOS VERDES…VI SORPRESA EN ELLOS, ALEGRIA, NOSTALGIA, IRA… LA VI CAMINAR LENTAMENTE HACIA MI…**

**PERMANECI INMOVIL… MIRANDO FIJAMENTE ESOS OJOS QUE ME ATORMENTAN Y ME ROBAN LA RAZON… CUANDO ESTUBO A UNOS PASOS DE MI… ESOS OJOS SE LLENARON DE LAGRIMAS… QUE BROTARON EMPAPANDO SUS MEJILLAS… SE AFERRO AMI CON FUERZA LLORANDO… COMO SI TEMIESE QUE ME MARCHARIA DE SU LADO… SE AFERRABA CON FUERZA… SU OLOR ME ENCANTA… ES UNA MEZCLA DE SENTIMIENTOS… PASION, AMOR, ALEGRIA, Y EN ESE MOMENTO ALIVIO Y FRAGILIDAD… NO ME GUSTA VERLA LLORAR… DE ECHO LO ODIO… LE MURMURE "MOLESTA DEJA DE LLORAR" INTENTE DE VERDAD SONAR AMABLE PERO YO NO SOY BUENO CON LAS PALABRAS… AUN ASÍ ELLA ME MIRO… EN SUS OJOS VI AMOR Y ALEGRIA… ENTONCES SU VOZ RESONO EN MÍS OIDOS "SASUKE-KUN… BIENBENIDO A CASA"…**

**LLEVE MIS MANOS A SUS MEJILLAS Y SEQUE SUS LAGRIMAS CON UNA DELICADEZA DE LA QUE NI YO SABIA QUE ERA CAPAZ DE DAR… LAS PALABRAS BROTARON POR SI SOLAS DE MIS LABIOS…. "POR FIN, ESTOY EN CASA"…**

**MI VENGANZA SE CUMPLIO, LA MUJER QUE AMO AUN ME AMA Y ME PERDONO POR EL DAÑO QUE LE HIZE… AHORA SERE YO QUIEN LA PROTEJA… NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LA LASTIME… SE QUE ES FUERTE… LA SEGUNDA MEJOR DE LA ALDEA… PERO PARA MI SIEMPRE SERÁ MI PEQUEÑA SAKURA… MI MOLESTA SAKURA… DE HOY EN ADELANTE SERE YO QUIEN CUIDE DE ELLA… PRONTO SERÁ TAN MÍA… COMO YO SOY DE ELLA…YO LA HARE MUY FELIZ… Y SI BIEN LAS PALABRAS NO SON MI FUERTE… PASARE CADI DÍA DEMOSTRANDOLE CON ACCIONES… CUANTO LA AMO… **

**--O--O--O--O-- **

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

**PUES CON ESTO CIERRO UNA PEQUÑA TRILOGIA…**

**ES EL MISMO HECHO NARRADO DESDE TRES PERSPECTIVAS **

**MUY DISTINTAS… NO SE POR QUE PERO ESTOY MUY **

**SATISFECHA CON EL RESULTADO… ESPERO SASUKE NO LES **

**PARESCA MUY CURSI PERO… EN FIN ESTE EL FINAL…**

**NO HABRA CONTINUACION PORQUE PODRÍA ARRUINAR EL **

**SENTIDO DE LA HISTORIA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**PUES MI CEREBRO ESTA EMPEZANDO A FUNCIONAR MEJOR**

**ME LLEGAN MIL IDEAS A LA VEZ Y RESCATO UNA CUANTAS…**

**AVECES SON SOLO IMÁGENES O FRASES… QUE DESPUÉS INTEGRO A **

**LOS FICS ESPERO LES GUSTE… ESTA PARTE DEL FIC LA HICE ESCUCHANDO **

**MUSICA MUY LENTA Y DEPRIMENTE… PUES ESTOY BASTANTE TRISTE HOY**

**BUENO CUIDENCE Y REGALENME UN COMENTARIO….**

**BYE!!**

**O-o-O-o-… PaTzY…-o-O-o-O**


End file.
